


Варвар

by ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они застряли в прошлом, в пещере, дороги назад нет, и Спок думает, что пришла пора получить желаемое (много, много ссылок на серию "All Our Yesterdays")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Варвар

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/gifts).
  * A translation of [Barbarian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225310) by cards-slash. 



\- А теперь послушай меня ты, остроухий вулканец!  
Спок схватил его за рубашку и, не напрягаясь, притянул к себе почти вплотную:   
\- Мне не нравится такое обращение. Не думаю, что когда-либо нравилось и уж теперь - точно.  
Экстремальная ситуация - отличный повод высказаться. Не то чтобы выбранная истина оставляла простор для обсуждений. Споку не нравилось, когда его называли остроухим, Боунзу не нравилось, когда его хватали. Пребывание в пещере не радовало никого из них. Никто не хотел жить и умереть здесь.  
Где черти носят Джима и почему Спок так на него уставился?  
\- Что с тобой происходит, Спок?  
\- Ничего, что не должно было случиться бы давным-давно, - отозвался тот.  
Прозвучало странно. И Спок смотрел на него странно - как на какой-то чертов деликатес. Боунз не знал, стоит ли ему краснеть или бледнеть от мыслей, на которые наводил этот взгляд. Не хотелось, чтобы Спок услышал забрезжившие подозрения своим дурацким вулканским вуду. Телепатия - так они это называют.  
Бровь Спока дернулась, и он оттолкнул Боунза. То ли от отвращения к полумысли-полуподозрению (но Спок действительно на него пялился), то ли от отвращения к самому Боунзу в целом.  
Черта два он позволит так с собой обращаться. Боунз схватил Спока за руку и уже приготовился на повышенных тонах выяснять, в чем дело. Какого черта Спок делает и что собирается делать, зачем флиртует с какой-то женщиной, о которой им ничего не известно, когда у них и без того полно проблем. Дело не в ревности. Боунзу просто не нравилась эта женщина.  
Спок резко дернул его к себе. Боунз даже не заметил движения. Он просто оказался на полу, с прижатыми над головой запястьями, и лицо Спока было в половине дыхания от его.  
Плохо, очень плохо.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Полагаю, взаимодействовать с вами будет несравнимо легче, если найти вашему рту другое применение.  
Боунз собирался разозлиться, возразить, сказать что-то действительно умное, меткое и насмешливое, когда Спок схватил его за шею - большой палец на челюсти, остальные на затылке - потянул на себя и поцеловал.  
В голове образовалась какая-то пустота, все плыло и терялось. Он дышал через нос, чувствовал настойчивые губы на своих губах, и рот пришлось открыть, потому что было больно. Хватка на его запястьях стала крепче, и он дернулся под навалившимся на него телом.  
Спок целовал его. Спок держал его, коленом раздвигал ему ноги, вдавливал своим весом в мягкие шкуры, целовал его, подминая Боунза под себя с настойчивостью подростка. Его зеленый язык шарил у Боунза во рту, облизывая зубы и язык и...  
Боунз укусил его.  
\- Минуточку, ты, зеленокровый...  
Спок укусил его в ответ, в плечо, сквозь рубашку и так впился зубами, что Боунз с громкой руганью замолотил по его спине высвободившейся рукой. Спок молча посмотрел на него. Только взгляд, ничего больше - спокойный пустой взгляд, спрашивающий, собирается ли он и в дальнейшем вести себя так же возмутительно. Голубая рубашка Боунза была вымазана зеленым, уголок губ Спока - тоже.  
\- Что происходит? - нарушил молчание Боунз.  
\- Для этого действия у людей существует множество определений. Мне кажется, в данном случае стоит употребить один из самых грубых терминов, - Спок пошевелился и наклонил голову, рассматривая Боунза как несомненно достойный внимания и в высшей степени поразительный экземпляр.  
\- И какой же?  
Спок приподнял бровь:  
\- Я собираюсь трахнуть вас, доктор. Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы согласились, но ваше согласие не является необходимым. - Он задрал рубашку Боунза и провел пальцем по тонкой дорожке волос, ведущих к паху.  
\- Это изнасилование.  
\- Нет, - возразил Спок. - Вы не сказали мне "нет", и ваше тело проявляет определенные признаки возбуждения, и в ваших мыслях я не вижу протестов против секса со мной. Раз так, это не изнасилование. - Спок свободной рукой взялся за его брюки и расстегнул пуговицу. У Боунза перехватило дыхание, и вряд ли Спок мог это не заметить. - Я неправ, доктор?  
Неправ? Да. Нет. Возможно. Боунз и сам не знал. Что он знал, так это то, что его крепко держат - не вырваться. У чертовых вулканцев не так много уязвимых точек, Спок сам на себя не походит и вариантов остается немного. Спок дернул за пояс брюк, и молния разошлась.  
\- У нас нет смазки, - сообщил Боунз. Спок посмотрел на него:  
\- Очень верное наблюдение. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь здесь.  
Ага, конечно, именно это он и собирается делать. Лежать полуодетым на звериных шкурах и ждать, когда Спок вернется и отымеет его. Тем не менее, он кивнул. Спок отпустил его руку и вышел. Боунз поднялся, поправил рубашку и огляделся в поисках того, что он мог бы использовать, но не нашел ничего, кроме кучи звериных шкур. Все вещи остались в другой комнате - если можно говорить так о пещере. А Спок вот-вот вернется. Нахмурившись, Боунз на цыпочках подошел к выходу и, согнувшись, пополз туда, где слышались голоса.  
Та женщина говорила со Споком - о смазке, конечно же. Боунз выпрямился, застегнул ширинку и постарался хоть немного успокоиться. Его запястья болели, рубашка была наполовину расстегнута и он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что, возможно, застрял здесь. И о Споке, шепчущем "трахнуть тебя" как сладчайшее обещание и угрозу одновременно.  
Это не Спок.  
Он прижался к стене и быстро выглянул за угол, проверяя, не смотрит ли Спок; а затем перевел дыхание и побежал.  
Без всякого плана; побег из теплой пещеры в ледяные снега - глупость и, пожалуй, самоубийство. Но он хотел вырваться. Снаружи, возможно, были Джим, портал и дорога домой.  
Он сделал всего семнадцать отчаянных шагов.  
\- Доктор, - произнес Спок, поймав его.  
\- Отпусти меня, черт тебя подери!  
Не ослабляя хватки на локтях Боунза, Спок поволок его обратно в пещеру. Боунз вырывался, извивался, пинался; в какой-то момент споткнулся и обнаружил, что Спок тащит его по снегу, как первобытный человек - непослушную жену.  
Первобытный человек?  
\- Спок! - закричал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Спок молча протащил его мимо ошеломленной женщины, застывшей, как статуя, с приоткрытым от удивления ртом. - Послушай... я знаю, что...  
Спок швырнул его на шкуры и стал снимать ботинки.  
\- Черт возьми, да выслушай ты меня. Ты - не ты.  
Спок потянулся к брюкам, Боунз ударил его по рукам и отполз назад. Спок нахмурился, явно недовольный его упрямством, и завел руки Маккоя за голову.  
Так они и начали в прошлый раз: он на спине, Спок сверху, придавливает его своим телом.  
\- Это вы не слушаете меня, доктор Маккой. Я слышу каждую из ваших нелогичных фраз.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого. Ты - не ты.  
\- Как раз наоборот, - отметил Спок. - Я - это безусловно я. Я действительно хочу вас. А вам стоит прекратить сопротивляться.  
\- Черта с два, - прошипел Боунз.  
Спок снова поцеловал его. Прижался к губам, сдавил запястья, раздвинул ноги, устраиваясь между них. Боунз изогнулся, дернулся в сторону и запрокинул голову, стараясь уйти от поцелуя. Губы Спока прижались к его шее, и Боунза бросило в жар. Чуть отстранившись, Спок высвободил руку и положил ладонь ему между ног.  
О господи.  
\- Думай, черт возьми, - сказал Боунз. - Твои предки!  
\- Мои предки? - пробормотал Спок, не отрываясь от его шеи.  
\- Твои невежественные, дикие, пещерные предки, - повторил Боунз, стараясь уйти от ласкающей его руки. Он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать борьбу, и Спок словно пытался вознаградить его за повиновение. - Спок! - он дернулся, когда пуговица на его брюках снова расстегнулась.  
\- Если я заверю вас, что и раньше испытывал по отношению к вам схожие чувства, это уменьшит ваше беспокойство из-за моего, как вы выражаетесь, варварского поведения?  
Нет. Не уменьшит.  
\- Очень жаль, - вздохнул Спок. Теперь его рука двигалась в трусах Боунза. Он выгнулся и с трудом заставил себя говорить.  
\- Спок.  
\- Доктор, я устал от ваших постоянных возражений, - Спок смотрел ему прямо в глаза, прижимаясь своими бедрами к его: горячий, твердый, настойчивый. Напряженная линия плеч и нахмуренные брови показывали, как мало осталось от его сдержанности.  
\- Давай я перевернусь, - сказал Боунз. Это было не то, что он собирался сказать, и не то, что он имел в виду. Он просто это сказал, и Спок выглядел довольным. Боунз перекатился на живот и встал на четвереньки, опираясь на колени и локти. Спок стянул с него брюки и поцеловал его в шею так нежно, будто они на самом деле были любовниками. - Так ты думал раньше?.. - спросил Боунз.  
\- Безусловно, - произнес Спок. Его руки были под рубашкой Боунза; широкие ладони с длинными пальцами просто гладили его кожу. Боунз вздрогнул и попробовал не думать. Он не будет думать, почему возбужден в такой ситуации. Просто не будет.  
Спок прижался пахом к его заднице. Их разделяли только белье и стандартные форменные брюки Спока.  
\- Особенно когда вы выводили меня из себя. - Спок прошелся языком по линии волос от затылка до уха. - Что бывало очень часто.  
\- Почему же ты... - пробормотал он и не закончил. Спок одной рукой спустил трусы Боунза до колен, не переставая гладить его тело, и лизнул в ухо. - Ты не сказал ничего?  
\- Мне казалось неуместным заявление, что я нашел бы вас значительно более привлекательным раздетым и перегнутым через больничную койку, чем приводящим нелогичные и часто излишние аргументы в пользу эмоциональности против логики.  
Боунз смеялся до тех пор, пока от смеха ему не стало тошно. Спок стремительно избавился от собственных брюк и укусил его за лопатку, явно недовольный всплеском неуместных эмоций. Но что поделать, это было действительно смешно. Боунз положил голову на руки и вдохнул запах влажных, плохо обработанных шкур.  
\- Спок, - снова позвал он.  
\- Да, доктор? - произнес Спок своим обычным голосом. Его вымазанные в чем-то скользком пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, многообещающе потерли анальное отверстие и в следующее мгновенье уже были внутри - черт - Спок трахал его пальцами.  
Боунз вцепился в шкуры и глубоко вдохнул:  
\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.  
\- Невозможно, - рваное дыхание. - Теперь мы здесь. Ты должен смириться.  
Черт - похоже, Спок еще в детстве выучил инопланетную анатомию не хуже Боунза, а то и лучше. Его пальцы двигались вперед-назад-вперед, и их движения заставляли Боунза выгибаться от удовольствия, а потом - пытаться уйти от этих прикосновений. Непонятно только зачем, ведь деваться было уже никуда. Когда он предложил перевернуться, то уже должен был понимать, что сдается и отказывается от сопротивления (хотя в тот момент Боунз об этом не думал. Какой сюрприз.).  
\- Она лжет, - выдохнул Боунз, когда Спок вытащил из него пальцы, и, пока тот устраивался поудобнее и наносил смазку, закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании. Длинные костлявые ноги прижимались к его ногам. Боунз чувствовал жар чужого тела, более горячего, чем человеческое.  
Спок нащупал его руки и оперся на них, словно на подставку, толкнулся бедрами вперед, медленно и мучительно. Боунз укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы не кричать.  
\- Ты почти до неудобного тугой.  
Да, черт возьми, он поработает над собой и обязательно исправится.  
\- Она хочет, чтобы ты остался с ней, - с усилием продолжил он. - Мы должны вернуться домой, Спок.  
\- Здесь наш дом, - сказал Спок, выдыхая в волосы Боунза, и начал двигаться. Каждый сантиметр его продвижения вглубь тела Боунза приносил новые ощущения, с которыми Боунз не был знаком; очередной чертов сюрприз, который выбил из него дух и оставил беспомощно дрожать, пока Спок трахал его. Трахал его. Еще одна вещь, которой Боунз не ожидал. И даже не представлял, но сейчас это просто происходило, и темп все убыстрялся, и Боунз, вцепившись в шкуры, понял, что у него стоит как никогда раньше. Проклятия перемежались стонами, и он, заметив, поспешно прикусил язык.  
\- Тебе нравится, - констатировал Спок.  
\- Да, - ответил Боунз, тяжело дыша. Раз уж они устроили вечер откровенности.  
Спок навалился на него с особо глубоким толчком, повернул его голову и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел обжигающе горячим и удушающим, но в этот раз Боунз ответил, пососал его язык, стараясь собрать воедино осколки самообладания, пока Спок двигался внутри него.  
\- Давай, - выдохнул он в рот Спока. - Трахни меня, Спок.  
Пора было с этим заканчивать. Его бросили на шкуры, придавили и трахали, жестко, глубоко и быстро. Боунз кончил - что стало неожиданностью для них обоих (сплошные чертовы сюрпризы, будь они неладны). Спок дернулся вперед, порвав на нем рубашку, замер и отстранился.  
Боунз тяжело опустился на живот, нимало не заботясь о том, что лежит в собственной сперме. Тело болело, и в голове не осталось ни единой мысли (впрочем, вот это как раз было к лучшему). Он вытер лицо и постарался просто дышать. Краем уха он слышал, как Спок одевается, и, когда стало тихо, открыл глаза.  
Спок сидел рядом и не сводил с него пристального взгляда.  
\- Мои предки были варварами.  
\- Да, - согласился Боунз. - Несомненно.


End file.
